


you're the one i want

by xether



Category: Red Velvet (K-pop Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:34:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27923104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xether/pseuds/xether
Summary: wendy finds out it was always as simple as asking
Relationships: Park Sooyoung | Joy/Son Seungwan | Wendy
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15
Collections: wenjoy crumbs





	you're the one i want

"god no. don't want him." joy makes a face, pictures and ticket stubs fall onto her as she flips through a playbill. she doesn't budge, still laying on wendy's bed. 

they're just joking around about how all these band geeks want wendy so bad. wendy throws in a joke about how joy and jaehyun are big jock talk. not that joy ever isn't jock talk, just this time there's a boy too. 

"no?" wendy asks, cleaning her flute in a chair nearby. they've just gotten home from school, casually finishing some assignments. well, wendy was finishing homework. joy was doing whatever she does.

joy shakes her head, tipping her chin back to look at wendy upside-down. 

"he's okay." she said that about every boy. that he's alright. he's decent. never that she likes him. she'd try. wendy would be pulled into long text conversations when joy would go on a couple dates, to see if she feels something. but ultimately, she'd ditch him to come over. to play terraria with wendy or something. 

"it seems like you don't like anyone they think you do." wendy finally puts her flute away. she wheels her chair over to her desk instead of her music stand. both of their physics homework is already laid out.

"i don't. not that way." 

"do you like anyone?" it shouldn't be a big deal to ask. but she feels joy's eyes creep up on the back of her head.

"come closer and i’ll tell you." the security of whispering a secret. wendy understands. she drops her pencil, obliging to joy's request, and rolls her chair closer. "closer." there’s a tone to her voice. a lilt, almost. 

joy kisses her. her chin bumps into wendy's nose as she cranes up from where she's laying, and she kisses wendy. 

her cheeks glow red, but her eyes remain calm, slowly jumping between wendy’s eyes. her heart seems to race as her breathing quickens. 

“me?” wendy teases. she brushes through joy’s hair. joy settles into wendy’s touch so rapidly. the warmth of her cheeks is immediately apparent. “after we finish this physics homework, i’m in the mood for some boba.” 

joy flips onto her stomach, pushing herself up like a seal, “as in a date?” 

“yeah, something like that.” spinning back around, wendy smiles to herself as she hears her bed creak, relieved of joy’s weight. “clean up my playbills while you’re at it.”


End file.
